


The New Kids having fun

by CM_NKOTBSB



Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: 80's Fic, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Drunk Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 10:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CM_NKOTBSB/pseuds/CM_NKOTBSB
Summary: I think that the title and tags tell everything.





	The New Kids having fun

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these guys, nor make money out of this story, I'm just a fan who writes fanfictions about them.

**1988**

The New Kids are on their european tour and all of them are sleeping in different hotel rooms. Donnie and Danny went out in town, to enjoy the foreign climate. Jon and Jordan, on the other hand, agreed on staying with Joey in his room, since he's still underage. At the beginning both of the Knights were bored at the idea of staying with Joey, probably all night long. However, Jordan got the idea of getting a few bottles of whiskey, just to get it a little bit ''interesting''. Needless to say, after a few shots they were all already drunk. Not even realizing it, Jon and Jordan start to flirt with Joey and ask him if he's ever kissed a girl right.

''You ever kissed a girl Joey Joe?'' Jordan asked him curiously. Joey immediatly nodded.

''Of course I've kissed girls.'' Joe answered confidently. Jordan glanced at his brother and both grinned in response.

''But have you ever kissed a girl right?'' Joey felt blushing.

''What do you mean?'' He asked, his blush raising up to his ears. Jordan leaned closer to Joe, as he tried to pull back and grinned at him.

''Come on Joe. Jon and I have both seen the way you look at us. Did you really think we wouldn't realise how bad you want us?'' Jordan glanced to his brother again, just to exchange grins. Jordan, without saying a word or making a sound, leaned in, closing the distance between him and his young bandmate. Both of them closed their eyes, enjoying every single istant of it. Suddenly, Jonathan pulled his brother away from the younger man, claiming Joey's mouth with his own. While Jon was kissing Joe, his brother was already working Joey's clothes off. Jon lifted his mouth from Joey's for a moment.

''You sure you want this Joe?'' He asked his bandmate, waiting for him to nod before leaning into the kiss again. Soon, all of Joe's clothes disappeared and it was the Knights' turn to take their clothes off. Joey ran his eyes very accurently through each of the brothers' body. Jon, being the older one was the taller of them both and he was the bigger one. Few inches bigger than Jordan, may Joey add. He saw Jordan glancing hungrily at him.

''Lie down on your back Joe.'' Joey followed Jordan's instructions and Jordan knelt by his side on the bed, his dick perfectly on the same level as Joey's face.

''I want you to suck me off. I don't expect you to be an expert - Just... Try it, alright?'' Jordan waited again for Joe to nod. As soon as Joe nodded his head, Jordan leaned his prick closer to his mouth, right on Joe's lips. Joey stuck his tongue out and started to lick the tip of Jordan's cock. Jordan in the meantime slipped his hands in Joe's hair, stroking them. Joey's work was easily praised with Jordan's moans.

''Alright. Now, take a little more into your mouth. And try not to scrape me with your teeth.'' Joe, again, followed his bandmate's instructions and took the head of Jordan's dick in his mouth, gently sucking at it.

''That's right. Keep going.'' Jordan moaned, still stroking Joey's hair. He was so busy learning how to suck a guy off, that he didn't even realise that Jon had already lubed his fingers and started working them inside his ass. Joey took a little bit more of Jordan inside his mouth, trying as hard as he could, not to scrape him with his teeth, while Jonathan had already two fingers knuckle deep inside his ass. He let out a little whimper when the elder Knight hit his prostate, accidentally, closing his mouth, his teeth scraping Jordan's cock. Jordan let out a growl.

''Open your mouth. Yeah, like that.'' Jordan breathed out.

''Also, open your legs wider for me, Joey.'' Jon told him in a husky voice. And he did. He opened his legs wider and meanwhile, Jonathan was already introducing a third finger. While Jordan, with his fingers still in his hair, started guiding Joe's mouth, gently, always looking that he didn't make Joe take too much of him at once. Jordan closed his eyes and threw his head back, taking pleasure from his young bandmate's mouth.

''Oh god Joe!'' Jordan moaned as loud as he could. Jon's fingers abandoned Joe's hole and he gently replaced them with his dick. He began entering Joey with the tip of his cock as slow and gentle as he only could. Joey tried meanwhile to focus more on the dick that was in his mouth, rather than on the one that was filling up his ass. After that the head of Jonathan's dick was completely inside, Jon slowly began pushing more in, causing Joey's teeth to clench again around Jordan's cock.

''Oh fuck! Joey, you're clenching again.'' Jordan growled again, while Joe opened his mouth as soon as he realised it. Jon stood still for a while, waiting for Joe to give him a sign to proceed. Joe then nodded his head and the oldest band member took it as a sign to go in deeper. And so he did. Slowly, filling Joe with his whole lenght. It took quite a while, but when Jon was finally all the way inside Joe, he took his time to watch him suck his brother off. And considering that this was Joey's first time giving a blow job, he was doing quite well. Jonathan then leaned down to Joe, kissing his neck and gently biting his collar bone. Still buried deep inside his young friend, Jon looked up to Joe, as if asking him permission to move. Joey realised that he was looking at him and nodded his head. Jon pulled out from him and slowly went inside him again, gaining a slow pace of his thrusts.

''Good boy Joe. You're such a good boy for your daddies.'' Jon moaned as he entered deeper inside his lover. Joey moaned around Jordans dick, sending vibrations straight to his cock.

''Baby, would you mind taking daddy a little deeper?'' Jordan asked him with a husky voice. Joe did exactly what he was told to and sucked Jordan a little deeper inside his mouth. Jonathan on the other hand was starting picking up his pace, thrusting a little harder and deeper inside Joey's willing hole.

''Ah baby… So tight… Be honest Joe, how many times did you fantasize about your daddies fucking you 'til you can't walk the next day?'' Jon asked him, his voice raw and deep.

''Huh Baby? Answer my brother's question. How many times did you dream of us fucking that slutty hole of yours?'' Jordan demanded. Joey released Jordan's dick for a moment and held it in his hand.

''Too many… Uhh… Ngh… D-daddies!'' Both Knights looked at eachother and smirked deviously when they heard Joe whimper 'daddies'. He let out another cry in pain when Jonathan picked up his speed once again. Jordan stroked his knuckes against his cheeks.

''Shhh. It's alright baby, we got you. Daddies will take good care of you.'' Jordan crooned, pushing Joe's head back on his cock. Jon was now nearly hammering Joey's hole almost without any mercy, he wanted to savor every single moment of it, doing something to Joe that no one else has done before him.

''Don't you think we should tell Danny and Donnie about this J? Or his parents? Tell them that little Joey Joe likes to take our dicks up the ass and in his mouth?'' Jon glanced, smirking at his brother.

''I think we should Jonny.'' Joe quickly shook his head and took Jordan's cock of his mouth.

''No… Don't do it... Please.'' Joe begged. Both Knights couldn't help but chuckle.

''Don't worry baby. If we would tell Donnie and Danny about this, they would want us to share you with them. And we don't want to share you. You belong to your daddies only, don't you?'' Jon told him with the sexiest voice Joe's ears have ever heard in his life, winking at him. Joe nodded before he took Jordan in his mouth once more. Jonathan reached for Joey's hard and aching dick and started to stroke it, in the same rhythm as his thrusts. Joey was then soon about to reach the edge.

''You're close, huh baby?'' Joey nodded in response, his mouth still busy.

''Don't worry. Me and Jon are close too. Come for us Joe… Cum for your daddies.'' Joe moaned around Jordan's cock, as he finally found his release, spilling cum over his stomach.

''Good boy.'' Jon and Jordan crooned together. After a few more sucks, Jordan came into the blue-eyed boy's mouth, who tried his best to catch all of his cum and swallow it. And after a few more thrusts, Jon came too, spilling his release deep inside his young lover's ass. Both brothers collapsed each on Joe's side. He then rolled on his left side to face Jon and buried his face in his neck, while Jordan took the opportunity to lean his forehead against Joey's back.

''We love you Joe. We really do.'' Jon muttered, wrapping his arms protectively around him and Joe nodded.

''I love you too. Both of you.'' Jordan felt unable not to smile at that.

''So, will you do it again with us?'' Jordan asked him, almost in a whisper.

''You can bet that I want to do it again… Daddies.'' Jon and Jordan smirked, before snuggling closer to Joey.

''What's with Donnie and Danny?'' Joey murmured.

''Oh don't worry. I'm pretty sure they've got some shit going on between themselfs.'' All of them chuckled together, before they snuggled close once again, before each of them welcomed the dream world.

**Author's Note:**

> Donnie/Danny chapter's coming soon.


End file.
